


Mornings Like This

by vera_mossofthewest



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_mossofthewest/pseuds/vera_mossofthewest
Summary: It’s 2 years after the The Arcana storyline takes place and life couldn't get any better.(Set in present tense).
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first ever fanfic (hope it isn’t too short ✨)

“Good morning” he chimes as the soft multicolored light shines through the stained glass behind him.   
MC tousles his fluffy white hair. They’d always always loved mornings like this— calm and soft. No more fighting, no more battling. They can simply just stare into Asra’s vehement violet eyes, and they were beautiful. MC could fall into them and spiral down into the endless pool of wisdom and wonder within him. Oh, how lucky they were.   
Slowly, Asra shifts his body closer to MC, allowing the velvety comforter to slide off his golden chest. Reaching up from the covers, MC traces the golden chisels of his chest and gently hums to the tune of the paradise birds outside. Asra smiles softly and harmonizes with the tune; he too enjoys mornings like this with his lovely “apprentice”. They snuggle closer, soon tied in a warm and blissful embrace.   
Withdrawing from his grasp, MC groggily whispers “Love, what time is it?”.  
Asra reaches over the apprentices body for his pocket watch: “12:00” still rubbing his eyes.  
“oH MY STARS, the chickens! Poor babies are probably starving” scolds MC. They quickly roll off the bed and slide on the garden boots.   
Asra collapses back onto the velvet sheets, “oh, if only I could disrupt time”. By the time he’s done pouting, MC is already out the door flinging seed for all the greedy chickens. It’s not like Asra could sleep now, not with the pitter-patter of all the gluttonous birds outside the bedroom.   
“MC!” he waves as he rushes out the door while fixing his burgundy hat.  
“You forgot your sunscreen my dear!” as he gently tugs back on their arm. MC looks back and smiles.   
“At least the chickens won’t go hungry” they giggle. The brainless birds wail in agreement.   
As the day goes on, Asra and MC complete their daily tasks. Asra organizes tarot cards for the coming week, dusts the hydra skulls from last years escapade, and reinforces the barrier around the shop and garden. Meanwhile, MC digs up nefarious ground ogres, continues to paint the shed mural, and cleans the various stained glass windows around the shop. While cleaning the window they spot a tiny red beetle. Peculiar, but nothing out of the ordinary. I’m fact, it was a product of the plague wave that hit years ago, one that took MC from their own life. Against their chest, MC brushes over their heart: still beating, still there. “Breath MC, it’s over, it’s all over”. The events that transpired two years ago had yet to wear off, and MC doubts they ever will.   
“MC! You’ve been leaning by the window for an awful while. Stars getting to your head again?”.  
They glance down at Asra, being pulled out of their trace of horrific nostalgia. Slowly walking down the incline from the outer shop wall and into the garden, MC approaches Asra.  
“Just- thinking back I suppose”.  
Asra coos softly in their ear: “you did good today, don’t over exert yourself”. He rubs their back softly as the walk back to the residential area of the shop. After discussing dinner, they decide to prepare chicken. It was obviously out of spite on Asra’s part as it did cause MC to rush out of bed so quickly earlier that morning.   
As neither of them knew how to cook, the dinner tasted like absolute treason. They both promptly executed the meal from their plates and into the garbage.  
“By the devil, that was horrendous to say the least!” Asra snorts. Holding in a deep cackle, MC nods in agreement. Although the meal was terrible, it was calming just making it together.   
Not wanting to lose this day to the flashback from earlier, MC suggests they go sit on the roof watch the sunset.   
Upon climbing onto the roof, the two throw down a bundle of pillows, blankets and fruit (to replace the repulsive chicken) and settle in a private crook facing the raging sun. Glaring against the fading sky it sinks beyond the port and the small isle. The silhouette of craggily trees and old disposal wards recall more events from years ago, yet they bring on beautiful memories. The strength and power of them and their magician facing the devil.   
Grinning and clutching Asra’s soft hands, they reminisce as the sun finally fades and gives way for the sliver of moon behind them. With the wave of his hand, shooting stars caress the sky’s pitch black embrace. Soon they wane into oblivion, and MC sinks farther and farther into Asra’s glowing arms. As the last flying star trails of, so does MC’s conscience. ~blissful~


End file.
